1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel assembly, and more particularly to a wheel assembly for long-arm garden shears available for shearing the lawn of a smaller area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional wheel assembly for long-arm garden shears in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a main body 10 having two opposite sides each formed with a pivot hole 11 having an outer side formed with a resting portion 12, a support shaft 20 extended through the pivot holes 11 of the main body 10 and having two ends each protruding outward from the main body 10, and two wheels 30 each secured on the support shaft 20 and each having an inner side formed with a resting portion 32 rested on the resting portion 12 of the respective pivot hole 11 of the main body 10. Each of the two wheels 30 has a center formed with a locking recess 31 for locking the support shaft 20 in a close fit manner.
However, each of the two wheels 30 is mounted on the support shaft 20 in a close fit manner, so that the two wheels 30 are easily detached from the support shaft 20 during a long-term utilization. In addition, the two wheels 30 are fixed on the support shaft 20 and are rotated in concert with each other, so that the two wheels 30 easily interfere with each other when the main body 10 is turned, thereby limiting the turning movement of the main body.